Management Team
A creative and responsible management team generates strong supports for the development of DIY gift shop. Forming a management team fitting the organization creative culture can enhance the productivity and efficiency which will promote DIY gift shop long-term development. Organization Structure Qualifications and experiences for the management team members: Since the fact that our company is just founded and the financial budget is limited, the departments will be combined and the several departments’ responsibilities will be carried by one manager. While, after the operations running smoothly and gained some market share and regular customers, the organization structure will be expanded to the ideal one gradually. Link between two structures There are two main positions in the second temporary organisational structure, which are general manager and production manager. The job duties for general manager include the responsibilities of customer-relationship management, human resource management and financial management. The job duties for production manager not only include the traditional management of the production process, but also contain the responsibilities for creativity managing. With the development of the company, the creativity manager will be the first positioned to be seperated as another department since it is of vital importance to our company to maintain the core competence (creativity). And then, the positions of customer-relationship manager, HR manager and CFO will emerge and the position of General Manager will be removed. Key Personnels CEO: Xiao Han Zhang * Making sustainable development strategies * Encourage creative ideas * Coordinating different departments effectively * Two years experience in E-business entrepreneurship and one year experience in LVMH General Manager: Zi Sang *Be good at long-term customer relationship building *Be familar with HR working processes *Process corporate planning and daily activities with enthusastic personality *Rich experience in customer relationship field *MBA from Wharton School Production Manager:Si Yi Lin *Be highly qualified for the process of production *Be responsible and detail focusing *Creative thinking *Rich experience in the designing industry *Production consulting background with MBA from Harvard Creativity Manager: Zhi Chen *Be very creative thinking *Be sensitive to market demand changes *Be qualified for designing new product *Rich experience in designing and marketing industry *Apprentice of designing guru: Marc Jacobs CFO: Nikki Gunawan *Be good at cost and budget control *Be responsible and paying attention to details *Two years experiences in Citibank, Risk Management Challenges How to keep developing creative ideas according to customers’ demand How to convert these ideas into actual products with high quality to satisfy customers’ demands Why Being Creative? On one hand, the core competence for our company lies in that we can provide something which is very different and customers can not buy from the market. This unique enables us to attract huge customers and related market. However this also generates risks like the customers are getting tired of the existing products or similar products have been produced by other companies. Therefore, the best solution to maintain our special competence is to keeping creating, launch new products to being attractive. Cultivate creative organisation culture, encourage innovation From management point of view, Cultivate creative culture and encourage innovation are very effective to generate new ideas to maintain our competence. Organisational culture of being creative to surprise customers and bring them happiness will enhance employees' sense of achievement and job satisfaction, thus increase productivity. Meanwhile, new creative ideas will be inspired collaboratedly. How to delivery high-quality service? High-quality service to customers should be put particular attention on since our products are made by customers themselves with the instructions and help of our staffs. Warm and passional services will increase customer satisfaction and gain their trusts, then win regular customers to enhance the reputation. This put challenges for our staffs that should not only be qualified in the professional gift design and production field, but also be good at customer relationship building, communication skills and ability to understand the customers’ needs quickly. Emphasize customer-relationship and on job training To meet these management challenges, we will put emphasizes on two aspects, first we will be dedicated to emphasize the importance of customer-relationship, providing cares to customers about their demands and share the happiness with them. In addition, the human resource management from initial staff recruiting and on job training will focus on customer-relationship improvement to gain a good reputation.